Scream
by ArtsyAzn
Summary: Bella and Edward were just having any other ordinary day: alone time, Renesmee time, and then, teasing the werewolf time. But all of a sudden, everything's flipped onto it's back. And it all starts with a scream. T for suggestive themes.
1. Renesmee

**A/N let's try a twilight fic! **

**So, um, it's no more graphic then Breaking Dawn itself is. Sorry if I get the time frame wrong. Too lazy to do the work (;**

* * *

When you're a vampire, excuse me, a married vampire, there's no such thing as foreplay.

Edward loves to have sex. I never realized when I was human, because he always worried that he would hurt me and held himself back in one way or another. But now that I'm as durable as he is, he's as into it as I am.

As soon as we were in the safety of our room, our clothes were in pieces and in all the corners of the room. It was still the same as it was when I was human: we were puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. His lips wandered aimlessly, pausing once in a while to return to my lips.

"So, Edward," I started in between intense love scenes. "Why is it you seem so much more eager to have sex with me now that I'm a vampire?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew the answer, but Edward knew how to surprise me.

He sighed against my neck, and I shivered delicately in response. "Because," he murmured, "you're much less breakable then you were before. I can love you right now."

I moaned as his hands trailed down the sides of my body ever so softly, the softest brush sending electric shocks through my body. "But still," I insisted. "Was it really inconvenient to have me human?"

He chuckled and pulled away from me, which automatically made me frown. "Bella," he said in a soothing voice. "You were exceptionally unaware on our honeymoon."

I couldn't help smiling. "Did you buy Esme a new headboard?" I teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"While you were out 'Christmas shopping' last winter," he replied, and I felt guilt dress my face.

"It was for Nessie," I excused my lies, and he laughed.

"Yes, it was," he agreed, kissing the length of my jaw. A long while later, he added, "Speaking of Nessie, her birthday is coming up."

"Is it?" I asked vaguely, the majority of my focus on trying not to tremble at Edward's every touch.

He sensed my distraction and pulled away again. "Yes, it is. Bella, love, you didn't forget your only daughter's first birthday, did you?" he chided gently, a hint of a smile on his lips.

I shrugged but kept my eyes on his topaz eyes. "I was distracted," I accused, running a hand over his perfect, sculpted chest.

"Still unaware," Edward muttered, and I giggled.

"It's more like her third birthday, actually," I said, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fourth," he corrected me, and I sighed. I knew that she would stop growing eventually, and her growth rate had decreased tremendously, but it was unnerving, because the day to day changes were still there.

"Do you ever think-"

"Yes," he murmured, coming back to me, sensing my anxiety. "I do. But Carlisle is confident, and Maggie would have detected Nahuel's lies. I'm positive that Nessie will be fine."

A thought popped into my head, and I frowned. "How old is Nahuel?" I asked.

"Physically or actually?"

"Physically." I knew how old he was, approximately.

"He's twenty," Edward answered, kissing my neck softly.

I shuddered involuntarily. "So that means Nessie will be older than me!" I exclaimed.

"Only in the way Esme is older than me," Edward replied.

"But still," I persisted. "So will we pretend she's my older sister or something. I can't exactly say I'm her mother."

"Does Nahuel look twenty to you?"

I pictured his face in my mind, and then shrugged. "Not really," I admitted. "He actually looks like he's my age."

"Exactly."

I opened my mouth to protest more, but Edward silenced mine with his. "Don't worry," he whispered against my lips, his sweet breath causing my thoughts to scatter. Turning into a vampire had not changed that. If anything, it had made the attraction stronger, because I could actually see his perfect face, feel his miraculous skin, smell his incredible scent, love him properly, the way he loved me...

"I can't seem to help it," I admitted, frowning. It'd been almost a year in this life, but the speed at which my thoughts and priorities switched still left me disoriented. Well, at least I could keep up with Edward most of the time now. Hearing other people's thoughts kept him a step ahead.

I sighed softly, slightly frustrated that I'd never be close to worthy to having him, no matter what I did. My shield only kept him from knowing me better then he did already. Of course, I could now shift my shield out of my mind easily, but it still demanded most of my concentration, unlike projecting it, which required only a fraction.

"Nessie will be awake soon," Edward murmured a bit later, and I glanced out the window. Our private ocean had turned from deep black to pearly grey. Edward was glistening slightly in the weak sunlight, and one glance confirmed that I was too. I sighed, kissed him one last time, and then walked into my closet. Immediately I went to the back corner, where Edward and I had stashed all my normal clothes. Most of the garment bags hadn't been opened. I grimaced as I passed the strong scents of silk. "Alice," I muttered under my breath, and I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"I think you'd look stunning in one of these," Edward murmured as we were walking out, brushing his hand against one of the garment bags, and I shuddered.

"Please," I sighed. "I don't even want to know what's in these."

"One of these days, Alice will force you to wear these," Edward said seriously.

"I'm going to put that day off for as long as possible," I told him, walking into Renesmee's room. "Oh, you're awake!"

Nessie smiled at me, her perfect teeth shining. Her beauty stunned me almost as much as Edward's did. Her bronze hair, which Alice had cut a few weeks ago, was creeping towards her waist again. "Good morning," she trilled, hopping out of bed and wrapping her arms around me.

"Someone's up early," I replied, smiling down at her.

"I heard you talking about Alice," Nessie whispered, a small smile on her pink lips. Her hand pressed against my face, and my mind was filled with my closet, but Renesmee and I were inside, looking at my clothes.

A flash of fear shot through me as I realized that one day she might ask to borrow my clothes. I managed a tight smile.

"Edward can show you," I answered curtly, and Edward laughed. Renesmee looked between us, looking almost amused. "You can have some of my clothes, if you'd like," I added, knowing Alice would just love that. I was surprised she hadn't added an extension to our house for Nessie's closet. Yet.

Edward suddenly frowned. "Jacob's here."

"You can hear him at the house?" I asked, surprised. We had to be at least five miles away. "I didn't know your range was that far."

Edward shook his head, looking slightly annoyed. "He's here."

"Oh."

I heard a small whine outside, and I walked to the window, Nessie in my arms. "Jacob?" I whispered, and a his furry face appeared at the window. A huge, goofy grin broke out on his face, the way it did whenever he saw Renesmee, just because she loved it. I rolled my eyes as Renesmee grinned and pressed her hands against the glass.

Jake leaned towards the window, and I leaped back. "Yeesh, Jake! Don't knock my house down!"

He retreated from the window.I could hear his deep, husky laugh, and he reappeared, human. "Sorry," he apologized, grinning. "I forgot."

I could picture Edward rolling his eyes behind me. "Yes, you forgot there was a house between you and Renesmee," I elaborated.

Jacob shrugged. Nessie made him good natured. "Sorry."

"Come on in, Jake, it looks hot out there."

"What, you vamps have air conditioning in this tiny place?" Jacob muttered, but a moment later he was there in the room. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin; as usual, he wasn't wearing a shirt. His scent was both appealing and repelling; it was still weird, even with all the time I was exposed to it. Renesmee pressed her hand against my cheek, and Jacob's scent registered in my mind, only it smelled a lot better. And a lot more appetizing. Nessie could only faintly detect his wolf scent.

I grimaced. "What, you going to hunt Jake? Then who's going to keep you happy?" I teased.

She smiled, and Rosalie's face flashed in my mind. I rolled my eyes, because I knew that she was right. Rosalie was at least a step above civil with me and Edward, barely civil with Jacob, and absolutely adoring with Renesmee. She was almost as bad as Jake was, giving my daughter everything she wanted.

"The most spoiled half-vampire in existence," I murmured, remembering back to that first day with Nessie.

"She does have a point though," Edward said, smiling at our daughter, the adoring tone evident in his voice as well.

"Maybe that's a good thing," I agreed. I could only be grateful that Renesmee had a long line of protecters to watch over her.

Jacob looked between us, looking irritated. "Hello? Clueless, er, werewolf here."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry," he said, but he didn't seem sorry about what I thought he would.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but held out his arms for Renesmee, since we weren't giving him an explanation. Nessie looked up at me for approval, and I nodded. She leaped from my arms into Jacobs, her laughter like pealing bells as he spun around.

"I'm gonna take her to the house," Jake said, shifting Nessie to one of his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning.

"Sure," Edward allowed. "We'll see you later."

They walked out, Jake walking slowly because Nessie was sharing with him. And also because our house was a bit short for him.

I turned to Edward. "What exactly were you sorry about?" I asked.

"I've ruined the word 'werewolf' for him," he told me, grinning widely. "He has trouble saying it now." He pulled me into his arms.

"What, are you still so annoyed that you're happy with his discomfort?" I teased, leaning against him. I knew Jacob was still within earshot, so I hefted my shield out of my mind. HOW LONG DO YOU THINK WE HAVE UNTIL JAKE GETS ALL LOVEY WITH HER?

Edward chuckled. "A few years," he answered. "But you know he doesn't think of her like that yet."

I DON'T. YOU DO, AND THAT'S WHAT WORRIES ME.

"What, exactly?"

HOW HE THINKS OF HER.

"He doesn't," Edward vowed, his gold eyes scorching.

"Alright," I murmured, looking out the window uneasily. "Do you think they're at the house yet?"

Edward shook his head. "I can still hear both of them."

"That's frustrating, you know."

Edward sighed. "Sadly, I don't know. Please tell."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, come on, it isn't fair you get to hear people that way."

"It's not fair you can block me, and have to power to block anyone from me," he shot back, but his eyes were burning with amusement.

"Shut up," I muttered, and he laughed. "Well, time to go."

"Alice is going to murder you," Edward murmured, brushing a hand from my shoulder to the waist of my jeans in explanation.

"She's known me for three years. I've been her sister in-law for practically one." I paused at that. "Our anniversary is coming up."

Edward nodded. "Anything you had in mind?"

"Well, I would like to trash my closet, but that'd be wasteful. How about we just leave Renesmee at the house and spend our night here?" I suggested, praying he'd accept my simple plan.

But, excepting myself, Edward had never been one for simplicity.

"How about I surprise you?" he asked, and I grunted in unhappiness.

"I hate surprises," I muttered in an upset but relenting tone. Edward flashed me a dazzling smile and gathered me up in his soft, strong arms.

"You're going to love it."

"Sure, sure," I replied, pulling myself away from him. "Let's go to the house."

As we ran back, hands intertwined, Edward said, "You're eyes are quite distracting."

If I was human, I would have stumbled in shock. As it was, I did slow down, and Edward did the same. "What?" I knew my eyes were the pretty much the same color as his, but still, he saw six other pairs of the same eyes every day.

"They're almost mesmerizing. No matter what color they are, they still hide your secrets," he murmured.

I snorted, which sounded a lot more graceful then it should have. "I have no secrets."

"Your thoughts."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because everyone else's thoughts are yours doesn't mean mine are secrets. Thoughts are supposed to be private, you know."

"Sure, but it's been quite a while since I haven't heard thoughts. I've been around for quite a while, you know. "

"What, a century?"

"And a decade," he added, grinning. "But hearing minds has just been the last century."

"Whatever," I told him, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, the air zinged. I glanced over at Edward, and he felt it to.

I froze just as Renesmee's scream pierced the air.


	2. Is

**A/N hi! **

**Thanks so much for reading/reviewing, which I sure hope you did!**

**And now we discover our originally plotless fluff has a plot! :O shocking, I know.**

**Favorite Review:**

**abigail-92934130**

_**You just cant leave me hanging like that. Please Continue to update this story. I loved it**_

* * *

Renesmee whimpered softly, the first sound she'd ever made appropriate to her age. She peeked out of the tiny hole in the metal crate they had her in. She screamed again, only for her prison to be kicked. "Shut up," a musical voice commanded, and Renesmee fell into quiet whimpers when the red iris filled the hole.

She waited for her mother and father to come save her. She waited for her Jacob to come rescue her. She waited for any familiar scent or sound.

But all she got was silence.

She had no idea where she was. Nessie desperately pressed her hands against the sides of her box-like prison, but she pulled away as her own thoughts and memories ricocheted back to her.

Suddenly, a pain so great flashed through her she had to scream. Renesmee thrashed around, trying to shake free from the iron grasp that held her crate, trying to find an escape for the pain. It felt like her whole body was on fire.

"MOMMA!" Renesmee screamed once before the pain abruptly stopped, leaving her only with echoes. She held back her tears, and weary from the pain, fell asleep without noticing the dark red eye looking in at her.

* * *

It was Edward that got me moving.

He started running in a path that I didn't understand. It took me a second to realize that he was following a scent, and even then I couldn't move, my mind whirring a million miles an hour.

I remembered when we had found out I was pregnant with Renesmee. The memory was fuzzy, but Edward had been just as much a statue as I was. "No," I breathed, fear creeping in like a cold snake until it consumed me.

I picked up on Renesmee'a scent and started to follow. I was so intent on tracking her scent that I didn't realize that Edward had stopped, and I nearly bumped into him. "Edward?" I asked, and then looked around him.

I gasped. If my face could, it would have paled. If my heart was beating, it would have stopped.

Jake was on the ground. He was gasping, and I could see where his fingers had raked the earth. There were actual tears on his cheeks, but he was frozen. "Jake!"

He didn't react; it was like I wasn't there. Edward stiffened and then snarled viciously. Before I could ask for an explanation, he'd disappeared.

"Jake?" I asked, but nothing changed. It dawned on me that he might not be able to hear me, and I extended my shield just enough to cover Jake.

Jake's head snapped up, and his eyes were burning in agony. "Bella, run!" he screeched, snapping to his feet. "Get away from here!"

As soon as he said that, I sensed a presence behind me. It was a vampire; I could smell that much. But he smelled too much like Charlie to be a Cullen.

I turned around to see Alec, his blood red eyes glowing. "No," I breathed as my brain fit all the pieces together.

A slow smile spread over his face. I heard Jake choke out a sound before going silent, and I knew Alec had used his power on him. Now there was no way to reassure Jake. And nobody to reassure me. "Bella," he mused, his musical voice sounding no more like a man then mine did. I realized with a jolt that this was the first time I'd ever heard him speak. "Do you know what happens when people don't cooperate?"

I shook my head, beyond words. Where was Renesmee?

"Jane has your daughter, and by now Demitri and Felix have... Edward," he said, lingering over his name so that panic shot through me. "So, are you going to spare your daughter and come with me, or are you going to fight me and let her die?"

I choked. "I'll come."

This was too much like James. But this time, it was my immortal family in danger. "What does Aro want?" I asked, fearful for Renesmee.

Alec chuckled. "Aro doesn't know where we are," he told me. "We're here for Cauis. And, as you recall, Cauis hasn't been sharing with Aro lately."

"Fine, what does Cauis want with us?"

"What Aro wants, naturally. They are brothers, you know."

I shuddered, but not because it was cold. "Take me wherever you want. Just don't hurt anyone in my family, please."

Alec smiled a smile I immediately didn't trust. But I had to: what other options did I have? "Good. Then I guess I'll be seeing you in Italy next Thursday."

I swallowed and nodded, and he ghosted away.

I turned and stared at Jake. "Oh, Jacob," I whispered, realizing why Alec was so valuable. He was an excellent strategist. Jacob knew nothing of what I was planning to do.

With my eyes still fixated on Jake, I heard Alec whisper, "Come if you want what you love. And tell no one." Or else...

At that moment Jake jackknifed to his feet, a murderous glare on his face. It melted away when he saw my terrified expression. "Bella?"

"He's gone," I whispered, taking shaky breaths. "It's over."

Jake studied my face, and I could tell he didn't believe my lie, but he didn't push it. "Alright. Shouldn't we go find Nessie?"

"Yeah," I said, feeling empty. I knew we weren't going to find her. Jane had Renesmee.

As that struck me, I was filled with the same rage that had consumed me during the mental battle on the meadow. Bloodlust. "Let's find Edward."

"Where's your mind-reader?" Jake asked, his heavy eyebrows drawing together in thought.

"He left to go after Renesmee," I said, my voice void of any emotion. I couldn't lie and put on a false tone, but I could do dead; that's how I felt.

Jacob's eyebrows raised, and then he started shaking. He burst out of his clothes, and suddenly a murderous werewolf was howling into the air.

A few seconds later the rest of his pack had joined up. They immediately started to run, and I noted they had their noses against the ground. "Jake-"

"Bella, run!"

I almost turned to Edward's voice, but I already regretted the last time I hadn't listened to those words. I zipped through the forest as fast as I could. I wasn't as fast as I used to be, but it was still much faster than a car. I'd always be faster than a car.

If I could, I would've smiled.

I thought once the whole immortal child ordeal was over, I'd be safe to keep my life with Edward and Renesmee. And Jacob.

But I hadn't realized just how angry Cauis was.

"Bella!"

I took a breath, tasting the air. It was Edward behind me. I stopped abruptly and turned around. Edward was frozen in his tracks, like a statue had suddenly replaced him. His features were frozen, his wide eyes unblinking.

I should have turned and run. I should have kept on going. But I kept staring at Edward.

Edward's expression was tortured, his gold eyes pained. It reminded me of my human life, when I was dying. "Edward?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing together.

The back of my neck tingled, and I whirled around.

Demitri's sadistic smile was inches away me, filling my vision. "Bella, looking as good as ever," he said, clearly commenting on my ever present immortality.

"Where's Renesmee?" I growled.

"She's with Jane," Demitri laughed. Edward hissed behind me. What were his thoughts?

A pair of strong arms held my arms back. My first thought was Emmett, I tried to wrench them free. Then my heart fell as I realized Emmett would be at the house.

Why wasn't Edward doing anything?

It dawned on me. Alec was still here. I should be immobilized, except my shield was still protecting me.

"Where's Renesmee?" I shrieked, the grief of being utterly alone starting to rip me apart. "Where is she?"

"Whoa, calm down," Felix said, tightening his grip as I started to thrash around.

I stopped, realizing it was useless. "How can Aro not realize you're all gone?" I asked, my question coming out like a snarl. "Besides, you guys aren't allowed to leave without him, right?"

Demitri's grin just got wider. "We're technically on a mission for him right now," he told me. "But Cauis gave us a little side job."

Fantastic. Just great. "What's Aro's job?"

Felix snorted behind me. "Like we'd tell you."

"I suppose Aro can tell you when we get to Rome. Alec! Get out here!"

Alec jumped nimbly from the nearest tree into our little gathering. "I told her to meet us there alone. All this really wasn't necessary," he said, sounding a little bit bitter. Well, I guess all his brilliant planning had gone to waste.

"It was. How would we explain Felix and myself not knowing what went down to Cauis?" Demitri asked pleasantly. His eyes focused onto something behind me. "Unleash him."

Alec's gaze left Edward and shifted to me. When it didn't work, he grunted.

"Edward, if you value your wife's life, stay put."

"I don't remember you being quite so leaderly, Demitri," I said pleasantly. "I mean, you struck me as more of the thug type."

"That's more like Felix," he said, brushing off the insult. "So, Italy, next Thursday?"

I heard Edward's guilt. "Italy."

I pursed my lips. "Italy," I echoed, a pit settling in the bottom of my stomach.


	3. Hidden

**A/N thanks so much to abigail-92934130 for being my one faithful reader! No, I hope there are more than one, but she's been the only one reviewing so... cookies and a shout out to you! (: **

* * *

Renesmee shivered. She'd been moved from her little crate to a stone prison. From what she could tell, she wasn't in Washington anymore.

She sniffed once, and then recoiled sharply in surprise. But then she kept sniffing, her eyes wide. She went over to the little window that had been roughly cut out and she sniffed some more. Her eyes slid shut.

An unconscious desire ripped through her, and she took deep breaths through her nose.

She definitely wasn't home. The air was too much like her breakfast to be home.

Renesmee opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see any of the humans that were milling around.

But she could certainly smell them.

* * *

"Italy?"

Carlisle's perfect face was creased in worry. "Why do you need to go to Italy?"

"It's an emergency," Edward said, a pained expression on his face.

"And where's Renesmee?" Rosalie asked, and I almost started to cry. "We had a tea party planned."

I was pretty sure the tea party was Rosalie's idea; Nessie would never stand to having a tea party. "She's with Jake," I managed to get out, turning away so that she wouldn't see my mangled expression. "I don't know where they are." Part of that was true: I had no idea where Renesmee was.

I did know where Jacob was though: out in the forest, trying to track her scent for as long as he could.

Just then, his big, furry face popped up, glistening in the moonlight, and I could read the urgency. I nodded, and he went off to phase.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, going outside to talk to Jake.

Jake was hiding behind some bushes, and I realized it was because he had no clothes. "Do you need some clothes, Jake?" I asked, really just trying to put off the inevitable news that my daughter was gone.

I could hear Jake's sobs. "She's gone. She was taken by one of you."

Even though I knew this was coming, I stiffened. "Jake, we'll get her back. I swear." I paused. "Which one of us?"

But Jake just kept shaking his head, moaning. "I haven't been to there yet. But Embry told me I had to hurry. He was way to panicked to give me any other information. But I think you'd be better at recognizing vampire scents."

I nodded stiffly. "Let me just get Edward."

"No, leave him here."

My eyebrows raised. "Why?"

Jake sobs turned into howls as he phased. Great, now I'd never get a reason.

Jake took off, and I followed him through the forest, keeping it slow so that I would actually be following.

My heart sunk as I picked up a new but familiar scent mixed in with the smell of Renesmee. "Jane," I hissed, and then in my anguish blew past Jake, following the scent on my own.

Abruptly, Renesmee's scent ended, and only Jane's scent continued. I knew where this lead: exactly where Irina had gone. "They're gone!" I screeched, and the rest of the pack showed up. "Gone!"

A big, sandy colored wolf who I assumed to be Seth whimpered and brushed against me. My hands were in tight fists, and my breathing whistles through my teeth. "Gone!"

Jake howled, and the rest of the pack melted away, leaving me just with Seth. I gave him a wry smile. "Did Jake tell you to stay with me?" I asked, and he bobbed his giant head.

I was frozen, my pale skin glistening in the moonlight. I was a marble statue, paralyzed by my own imagination. What could they be doing to Renesmee?

The back of my neck started for tingle, but fear had me locked. "Seth," I whispered, but I wasn't sure if I'd said it aloud.

Whatever it was, his howls suddenly pierced the air, and I whipped around in time to catch a flash of pale blonde hair disappearing into the trees. I jumped over Seth.

"No!" I gasped and lunged towards the woods. But the vampire was just as fast as I was. A musical laugh ripped through the air, leaving only an eerie silence in its wake.

The whole thing had happened in under three seconds.

I considered going after her, but it was already too late. I knew Jake would be here in seconds-

As I predicted, a huge russet wolf burst through the trees. Seth was shaking hard, and his limbs were twitching erratically. Foam leaked through his huge teeth, and his eyes rolled around.

Finally, everything stopped. By now the whole pack had joined us. But we new there was no saving Seth. That vampire, whoever she was, had delivered a killing bite and sucked the life out of him. "Seth?" I whispered, almost afraid to talk. "Seth?"

His breathing came in pants much to sharp and shallow for him to be getting any air. They came faster and faster until they stopped altogether. The light faded from his eyes, and I knew he was dead.

Finally, all the grief that I'd been holding back was released. I sank down the the floor and started to shake, crying. A second later, Edward was there, his arms on my shoulders, his expression one that mirrored mine. He bowed his head.

Jake and his pack howled, but it wasn't a sound of grief. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes gleaming in warning. "Don't do it," he said fervently, shaking his head violently. "Don't."

Jake growled menacingly before launching himself into the forest to find the vampire who had killed Seth. Who was it?

"Edward," I whispered, my trembling voice mangling his name so that it was past recognition. But he understood and took me in his arms, carefully, and we started back to the house.

"We need to tell them everything," Edward whispered as we got to the door. I inclined my chin, beyond words. "Can you talk?"

I barely shook my head. Instead, I shoved my shield out of the way and closed my eyes. "Jacob will find the vampire," he reassured me, and I shuddered at the thought of Jacob getting bitten.

We walked in and I could feel the whole family's eyes on us. The worry radiating from Esme was practically tangible.

I shut my eyes and tried to block out Edward's words as he recounted the horrifying tale; all the way up from this morning. Nobody was supposed to know any of it; Cauis would surely kill us or Renesmee for it. But now, they had to know.

Edward's story was cut short by a long howl that cut through the night. Edward practically dumped me onto a couch and raced off. I brushed Esme's concerns off and ran after him, a thousand worries flitting through my mind. Did that vampire get Embry? Or Jake? Or even Leah?

I stopped when I saw what was going on. Edward was still, stiffer than any of the trees around us. Jacob was howling, and the pain was evident in the sound.

But another growl reached my ears. Leah was feeling murderous, her jaw snapping open and closed, nose to the ground, trying to find the scent. But Felix, Alec, Demitri and the new vampire had all been here. She wouldn't be able to distinguish the scents.

Edward was able to, and he suddenly took off, Leah on his heels. The fastest vampire and wolf were off, leaving all of us just a step behind them.

We all stopped at the water's edge.

I snarled when I realized where we were. It was where Irina had left. It was where Jane had escaped with my baby.

The river.

I shrieked wordlessly. The Volturi had gained another. And she was strong: Aro didn't pick up just anyone.

"I know her," Edward murmured, looking to the other side. I didn't see anything, but obviously there was someone who had disappeared. "I recognize this scent."

My eyes flashed up to him incredulously. "What?"

"I know this scent." He was suddenly in the water, swimming. I raced after him, the wolves on the other shore.

We stopped at the other side, and he froze. "I know this scent."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I smell, right?"

I was momentarily distracted by the idea before I nodded.

"And now compare that with Carlisle's smell."

I thought about it for half a second before understanding dawned on me. "He created you, so you guys smell sort of similar?"

Edward nodded. "Exactly. And this vampire of yours smells like Bree."

I thought back. "Bree?"

"The vampire from that winter with Victoria, the one we spared?"

I remembered. "She created this vampire?" I asked, and Edward nodded.

"She did. I suppose she was lonely."

"Lonely."

"Yes. When you have forever to live, you can get lonely."

I grimaced. "But Seth got his forever cut short."

He looked into my eyes with an intensity I couldn't place. "Bella, I love you more than anything," he whispered, and then he slowly leaned in and kissed me.

I knew what he was doing. He could probably feel my anxiety and grief, how everything had gone so wrong in so short a time, and he was trying to distract me. I let him kiss me, and it was instinct and also a need to forget everything that had me kiss him back, kiss him with everything I had. I tasted his grief as we devoured each other. "I'm sorry," I whispered against his lips, and he hummed back a response.

We broke apart and ran back to our cottage. The woods were surprisingly empty, the wolves all gone. But I only noted that with part of my attention; the rest of me was dying to get into our home and lose myself in Edward.

As soon as we were safe in our room, our clothes were gone and our lips were on each other. His hands were on my waist as we kissed furiously, pressing together as best as we could in our time of need.

Hours later, Renesmee re-entered my mind, and I sighed, pulling away from Edward. "Italy?"

He nodded grimly, and we went to our closet to pack.

* * *

**A/N 2 (wow, TWO A/N's!) So from this point on there will be chapters about Jacob and his pack hunting Bree's newly made vampire and Bella and Edward trying to go get Renesmee. I haven't read that book about Bree, so don't judge about that, okay? Thanks! **


End file.
